


Companion

by starhawk2005



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. House plays the piano and contemplates past loves - could be read as either Cameron, Cuddy, Stacy...you decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion

Caressing the keys, not really making music. He's thinking about her. How the ivory keys remind him of her white skin. Although the keys are hard and cool, and her skin is soft and warm...He can almost picture strands of her hair spread across the keyboard. Can almost picture her lying on top of his piano, limbs spread wide, beckoning....

He coaxes music from the keys, remembering the purring notes in her voice as he caressed her. The arpeggios of her climaxing.

Now his only companion is the piano. He knocks back Scotch...and then loses himself in music and regrets.


End file.
